哈洛德
哈洛德（Arthur、ハロルド） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if'' and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. 資料 Arthur is one of 艾麗澤's retainers and a self-styled "Hero of Justice". Arthur's support with 阿庫婭 reveals that he grew up as a commoner in Nohr to parents who taught him that justice was acting on what his heart told him to do. More than 10 years before the events of the game he met Azura as a child when she ran away after being mistreated in the castle, and subsequently stood up for her and got punished when the guards came to take her back. Since that time, he studied martial arts and decided he wanted to protect people on the streets from injustice. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Percy. Birthright When Elise goes missing in Chapter 23, Arthur and 艾爾菲 head to the underground area of Nohr where they find Elise with the Avatar. Fearing that they are holding her hostage, Arthur and Effie join 卡美拉's forces to rescue her. Eventually, Arthur is able to meet with Elise where he learns that the Avatar is out to stop King Garon's madness and that she is supporting them. Following his liege, Arthur temporarily joins the Avatar's army to protect Elise. Conquest When the Avatar is sent by King Garon to quell the impending rebellion from the Ice Tribe, Elise decides to disobey her father's orders for the Avatar to go alone. Elise brings along Arthur and Effie to help them out, though they arrive slightly later since he lost his map through the Woods of the Forlorn. Revelation When Elise sees King Garon's increasingly apparent insanity, she decides to join the Avatar to join their cause to save both kingdoms. Arthur follows her and joins the Avatar's army at Port Dia. Paralogue In Paralogue 19, Arthur decides to take a visit to son Percy's Deeprealm. Upon arriving, Percy labels Arthur as a criminal and hired a group of mercenaries to take him out. The mercenaries believe that Arthur is actually Gazak due to his chin looking similar to his, and after Percy calls him Gazak, the mercenaries attack, resulting in a humorous downward spiral. After the battle, by either defeating or scaring all of the mercenaries, Arthur apologizes to Percy for having him stay alone with his wyvern Ace in the Deeprealm. Arthur decides to let Percy join the army so that they can bring justice together. 個性 As the self-professed "Hero of Justice", Arthur is known to have made it his life's mission to lend his assistance to one and all who may require it, no matter how trivial or absurd their grievances may be. To this end, he constantly keeps his eyes peeled for people who appear to be in need of help in order to ensure that he is the first person to provide them with the aid they need. This fact is especially explicated through his supports with Elise, where he proclaims his desire to spread happiness to one and all by means of providing aid to everyone who needs it. Unfortunately, Arthur's good intentions are often hindered or even ruined by his notorious bad luck. Often occurring in unexpected instances, Arthur's bad luck is known to be comically extreme to the point of being detrimental to his overall well-being. His supports with 菲利西亞 prove this fact, where a banana peel and a swarm of mosquitoes materialize out of nothingness when he attempts to teach her how not to spill water when carrying it. Occasionally, this bad luck gives good luck to others, as shown in both Mozu and 陽炎's supports. Despite being aware of his bad luck and having developed a disdain for it, Arthur is not known to be resentful and vindictive, choosing instead to maintain a stance of optimism in all that he does. His supports with 剎那 evidence this fact, where he, despite failing to pick up supplies for a party on more than one occasion, persists in maintaining an attitude of positivity to achieve eventual success in his task. After the war, it is said that Arthur's luck improved slightly. Arthur is said to be the most flashy when falling down out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 24. 在遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Dragon's Decree= 斧 - D |Item= 鐵斧 Hand Axe }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders= 斧 - D |Item= 鐵斧 }} 作為敵人 Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= 劍 - A 斧 - E |Item= 勇者之劍 }} |-|Hard= 劍 - A 斧 - C |Item= 勇者之劍 }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - A 斧 - B |Item= 勇者之劍 }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= 劍 - C 斧 - B |Item= Killer Axe Tomahawk }} |-|Lunatic= Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} 進階數據 |70% |65% |0% |70% |50% |10% |50% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |80% |70% |0% |70% |50% |5% |45% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Berserker |70% |60% |0% |75% |50% |10% |55% |20% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +3 | 0 | -3 | +1 | -1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *卡美拉 *艾麗澤 *艾爾菲 *皮艾莉 *蓓兒卡 *露娜 *Nyx *夏洛特 *菲利西亞 *Mozu *阿庫婭 *剎那 (Revelation only) *陽炎 (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Keaton *零 *淺間 (Revelation only) *Percy *詩格萊 (If Arthur is his father) *Kana (if Arthur is his father) 總體 Base Class Arthur is the first Fighter recruited in both Conquest and Revelation. Arthur has excellent health, strength and skill growths. While his strength growth is lower then Charlotte, it is still decent enough to make Arthur a useful unit. Arthur's speed and defense growths are moderately high, while his resistance and luck growths are very poor. However, coming from Arthur's relatively low base speed, it may be difficult to get his speed high enough for him to double attack. True to his character, Arthur has the worst luck out of every unit in-game. It will result in Arthur having a relatively low hit, avoid and critical hit rate, and also allows enemies to land critical hits on him more often. This is further dampened by his own Personal Skill, Misfortunate. While it drops enemies Critical evade by 15, he also experiences a 5 point drop in his own Critical evade. Arthur is a good candidate for using Goddess Icons as his Luck is extremely hurtful if facing high Critical chance units, thus the large boost from one can reduce the sting of this stat flaw. Arthur's two promotion classes are the Hero and Berserker. While Arthur loses some strength in the Hero class , he gains much more skill and defense, making him a good candidate for attacking skills and for basic combat fights. He learns 太陽 at Level 5 to recover some health when he attacks, which is his only means of healing himself outside of Buddy and Partner classes. He also learns Axebreaker at Level 15, reducing the impact of Axe wielders, especially Berserkers who have high critical hit rates. The Hero class keeps a balanced build for Arthur, making him reliable for drawn out battles. Berserker is much more focused on dealing powerful raw damage, especially when it has an innate 20% critical activation bonus, which can help to relieve his low Luck's decreased chance. Arthur does gain more HP and Strength, but he loses some Defense and reduces his Luck to the point that it will almost never increase, though only just slightly below his Luck growth before. Arthur learns Rally Strength which can help to bolster his allies physical prowess. Complimented by his Personal Skill, enemies can take the critical evade penalty in his zone and be dealt with by an ally within range before attacking. He also learns Axefaire further bolstering his own Axe proficiency. While Arthur has more raw damage, he is not quite as suited for longer battles and is best used for quickly eliminating enemies without getting hit himself. Secondary Class Arthur's secondary class is the Cavalier line. As an alternative class to the Fighter class, Arthur's speed will be shakier under the Cavalier class due to the reduced growth rate; however, he gets increased growth rates in luck, defense, and resistance, all of which Arthur can use to address his durability issues. From this class, Arthur can learn Shelter and Elbow Room, although neither will work efficiently later on. Its promotions are the Paladin and Great Knight classes. As a Paladin, Arthur will be fairly well-rounded except in Luck, which will likely still be very low, and resistance, though the Paladin has a very strong resistance base. From the Paladin class, Arthur can learn Defender to boost up his stats when he is paired up with an ally unit, although this will lose effectiveness later on. He can also learn Aegis to protect himself better, especially from magic users given his good skill growths. As a Great Knight, Arthur will lose quite a bit of speed, and will not have the same Luck growth rate as a Paladin, but can capitalize on his physical defenses and already start out with a D rank in Axes to work with. From the Great Knight class, Arthur can learn an offensive skill, 月光 and Armored Blow to take less damage against physical attackers when he initiates a battle. Buddy Class Arthur can achieve A+ Support with Benny, Niles, and Keaton. In Revelation, Arthur can achieve an A+ Support with 淺間. *Benny - Benny offers Arthur the Knight class, along with its promotions the General and Great Knight. Arthur can learn Natural Cover and 防守2 from the Knight class, although both skills lose effectiveness later on. From the General class, Arthur can learn Wary Fighter to prevent himself from being doubled by speedier units (although he will be unable to double slower units also), and Pavise to help him shave off physical damage. Since Arthur has access to the Paladin class (from his secondary class), its signature skill Aegis, and a good Skill growth, Arthur can reasonably reduce damage from most sources of attack. *零/Keaton - Both Niles and Keaton offer Arthur the Outlaw class and its promotions the Bow Knight and Adventurer classes. From the Outlaw class, Arthur can learn Movement +1 which will stack with other movement boosters to surprise enemies. Locktouch is not exactly needed as Niles and Kaze can do this for the player. From the Bow Knight class, Arthur can learn Rally Skill and Shurikenbreaker to help him against Master Ninjas. From the Adventurer class, Arthur can learn Lucky Seven to get a +20 hit/evasion rating for the first seven turns, although this helps more in PvP considering that most chapters can be completed quickly. Pass can allow him to surprise support units when a physical wall is blocking his way to them. *淺間 - Azama offers Arthur the Monk class and its promotions the Great Master and Onmyoji classes. From the Monk class, Arthur has nothing special to learn; his poor Luck prevents him from taking advantage of 祈禱 and Rally Luck is not helpful for him. The same applies to the Onmyoji class because of his poor magic and its skills specialize in said stat. Arthur benefits the most from Great Master as Renewal allows healers to focus on other units and Countermagic helps intimidate magic users in battle to cover his poor resistance. Marriage Options *Female Avatar - The Female Avatar can help with Arthur's offense depending on their secondary class. If doing so, the Oni Savage is a good class for Arthur to use due to its promotion to the Oni Chieftain class; Death Blow makes him extremely devastating in battle when given a high critical weapon and Counter will punish melee attackers, and when combined with Countermagic will make Arthur dangerous if his defense is good. Alternatively, other classes like the Samurai class with its promotion Master of Arms can be used to learn Life and Death, which when put in the Berserker class with Death Blow and other damage boosting skills like Aggressor, should allow Arthur to dispose his opponent with ease, though caution should be exerted if going with Life and Death. In terms of Partner Sealing, the Samurai class line is of fair use to Arthur, as it gives him solid speed and salvageable luck, though admittedly his Luck stat will still be fairly low. The Spear Fighter class is also another option, providing a well-rounded class option with a moderately-powered weapon of choice and useful skills, such as Seal Defense and Seal Speed to cripple enemy units, Rend Heaven to add more damage against physical enemies like Generals, and Quixotic as a risky option to improve Arthur's accuracy. The Spear Master also has +10 to Critical Evade by default, which may help Arthur avoid critical hits from enemies with lower critical rates. *剎那 / Mozu - Setsuna and Mozu can give Arthur the Archer class line. As an Archer, Arthur's average speed may be a point of contention, as if his speed does not develop quickly enough, he may not be able to double attack the enemy. However, as an Archer, Arthur needs little effort to put his strength and skill growth rates to work while taking advantage of hard-hitting weapons in bows. In addition, with the Archer's high capacity for high skill, Arthur can develop enough skill to consistently critical hit enemies with a Killer Bow. Skill +2 is not a relatively useful skill, but can be used until Arthur gets more useful skills. Quick Draw adds four extra damage every time Arthur initiates an attack, which is useful given Arthur's offensive nature. As a Sniper, Arthur's skill growth increases, giving him more room to increase his accuracy. Certain Blow can fix Arthur's luck issues in terms of accuracy and can be brought to the Berserker or Hero classes to fix his accuracy issues when wielding Axes. Bowfaire will not see any use except in Bow-wielding classes, which Arthur can use in the Sniper class to good effect but not in any of his default classes. Kinshi Knight Arthur is a very high-risk, high reward option, but Arthur has a high enough base HP, attack, and defense growths to play the risk along with receiving a 15% growth rate in luck to fix the accuracy issues. This can be further abused if Arthur brings over Certain Blow and Bowfaire from the Sniper class. Air Superiority can help Arthur hit airborne foes, and while many airborne enemies can be KOd by Arthur in the first place, having an extra hit boost never hurts. Amaterasu is a good utility skill given that Arthur will often be on the front lines (except in the Kinshi Knight class), though he may have difficulties finding space for it. *蓓兒卡/卡美拉 - From Beruka and Camilla Arthur can receive the Wyvern Rider class line. As a Wyvern Rider, Arthur has the needed raw growths in HP, strength, skill, and defense to be a typical Wyvern Rider, but his horrible Luck will still give him issues; in addition, the Wyvern Rider has a lower skill growth rate than the Fighter class, which may bog Arthur down until he promotes. Regardless, Strength +2 adds a small amount of power, though Arthur will likely forgo this skill for something else as he levels. 衝敵斬 can be used in all sorts of manners to change positioning of enemy units for various setups. If Arthur promotes to a Wyvern Lord, his skill growth rate goes back to what it was as a Fighter while also gaining a noticeable amount of skill and getting a secondary weapon in Lances to use against Sword users. 防守支援 can be stacked with the Berserker class' Rally Strength, and as a Wyvern Lord, Arthur has the movement to use it effectively. Swordbreaker is good for Arthur in any Axe-wielding class, allowing him to have an easier time hitting enemy Swordmasters and Heroes, especially with a Dual Club. It is not recommended to make Arthur a Malig Knight, as he lacks the magic growth rate needed to use Tomes effectively; in addition, the Malig Knight has the same base luck as the Berserker class, meaning it is very likely that as a Malig Knight, Arthur will have 0 Luck. Despite this, the skills are very useful. Savage Blow erases the HP of nearby enemies after Arthur initiates an attack, which can be useful against more durable enemies like Oni Cheftains, Dark Knights, and Generals. Trample adds +5 damage to any non-mounted enemy, which are fairly common in both Conquest and Revelations, making it a fairly reliable damage boost. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Hapless Hero :A sworn ally of justice with uncannily bad luck. One of Elise's retainers登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度： 斧 |Skill= 鋼斧 }} 斧 |Skill= Emerald Axe Swap }} 斧 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 名言 ''Fates'' :Arthur (Fates)/Fates Quotes Heroes :Arthur (Fates)/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Arthur - Hapless Hero (不運なヒーロー fu'un'na hi-ro-'') : Arthur was offered many lofty positions, but he turned them all down in favor of guarding Elise. Scholars say the hero led a happy life of helping others. Rumor has it his luck improved in his old age. ; Arthur and Avatar (''Conquest) : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Arthur and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Arthur spent his time among the people, helping those in need. He never hid his identity during his work. ; Arthur and 阿庫婭 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Arthur and 蓓兒卡 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Arthur and 卡美拉 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Arthur and 夏洛特 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show that his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Arthur and 艾爾菲 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Arthur and 艾麗澤 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Arthur and 菲利西亞 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Arthur and 陽炎 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Arthur and Mozu : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Arthur and Nyx : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Arthur and 皮艾莉 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Arthur and 露娜 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Arthur and 剎那 : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and happiness. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Arthur is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * 語源 Arthur comes from the Roman clan name Artorius, meaning heroic or courageous. It could also come from the legend of the hero Artur who pulled the sword Excalibur from its stone, as his son Percy is named after the hero Perseus in Greek Mythology. Harold is an Old English name, from here "army" and weald "rule", meaning "heroic leader", same as the title herald. This leads credence to his character archetype of the stereotype, strong-jawed superhero of western culture. Trivia * Arthur shares his English voice actor, Cam Clarke, with one of the ''Fates male Avatar voices. * Arthur's birthday is the same date Fire Emblem Fates was first announced. * Arthur was voted the 19th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Arthur has the lowest Luck growth and Luck modifier out of all characters in Fates. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色